


Ganymede

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: After the Death Star, Luke doesn't want to think.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 200
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	Ganymede

**Author's Note:**

  * For [servicetopthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/gifts).



The party doesn't feel like a party. The rest of the Rebels are glad they're all still alive and the Death Star is gone. Some of the Command staff, like Leia, have holed up in a meeting to plan their next move instead of spending time drinking bad alcohol to have a good time. A few of the Rebels, also like Leia, haven't forgotten the loss of Alderaan or Jedha before it, and are in mourning even as they are glad not to have joined the beloved dead.

Luke is waiting for the mourning to hit him. He lost everything, keeps losing people even as he finds them. Han and Leia already feel like his best friends even though he's known them for less than three days, and his last best friend went up in a fireball protecting this base. 

His feet find his way to the Millennium Falcon. He expected Han and Chewie to be celebrating, not wearing safety masks and swearing at each other in four languages as they make repairs to the ship. He ought to leave them to their work. Instead he says, "Hi."

Han's head swings over the edge of the ship, his face breaking into an easy smile. "Hey, kid. What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party?"

Luke shrugs. "The party's boring."

"You want to lend a hand here? We took some damage in the firefight, and she wasn't in the best shape before we got there."

"Sure," Luke says with a relieved smile. He doesn't want to celebrate. He wants to feel needed. He was a hero a few hours ago. He'll be a hero in the morning when they shove a medal around his neck. Tonight he's just some guy who lost his home, and the people who loved him, and his best friend, and his first real link with his father. A little mindless repair work is exactly what he needs.

He joins them on the hull, going where Chewbacca gestures, listening as Han tells him what they've rigged in this spot and how to make it work, letting his hands do their job as his mind and heart rests. The music from the other side of the base grows louder, then tapers off again. Luke doesn't know most of the songs they play, wondering if they're current hits from closer to the Core than he's ever been, or wild choices from people's home planets. He hums along anyway.

After hours of work, and his muscles happily tired out, Han tells the two of them it's long past time to knock off. Luke follows them inside the ship out of habit. He has a bunk somewhere on this base, though he has no idea where. He slept on the Falcon the last time he slept. Han doesn't stop him, and Chewie doesn't care even as he calls the first shower.

Luke sits in the lounge, while Han goes to the galley and fixes them both cups of his godawful caf. It burns all the way down as Luke drinks, and what he can taste is terrible. "Thanks."

"Figured you'd be getting friendly with the Princess about now," Han says, sitting beside him.

Part of him thought the same thing. But Leia's having an even worse day than he is, and she's occupied with bigger problems than Luke wants to solve. He wants to focus on smaller problems, like where he's going to sleep tonight, and as Han settles closer to him on the round cushion of the sofa, with whom. "Leia's not here."

A warm nervousness fills him. He tells himself it's from the stimulants in the caf, not from Han's proximity, or from the teasing, sarcastic tone he takes when he says, "Well if Leia's not here, obviously...."

He never finishes his sentence. Luke kisses him, shutting him up with a neat pressure. For half a second, he thinks this was a bad idea, brought on by too much stress and adrenaline, thinks Han is going to shove him away, or worse. He's ruined the beginning of this friendship by expecting something more. He should go.

Han's hands find his shoulders, holding Luke in place, and he deepens the kiss.

Oh, Luke thinks. Good. He's not capable of thinking much more than that right now. This close, Han Solo is a blend of good smells: caf and engine lube and light sweat and the last traces of the sticky scent he put on after they left Tatooine. Luke licks against Han's jaw as an experiment and Han makes a wonderful noise in his throat in response.

"What do you say we skip the shower?" Han asks, pulling back, the devil in his eyes and smile.

Luke plays with him. "I'm not sure about that. We have been working pretty hard. Good to get cleaned off."

"We could get dirtier first. It would be a shame to waste the water reclaimator's power twice."

As lines went, it's pretty bad. Luke knows very little about this, having picked up what he can from stolen moments watching bad holos with Biggs. The few kisses he's had before now were from the same quick breaks from their lives back home, and they never found the time to go farther. Han doesn't need to know that, though.

"I'd hate to waste power," Luke agrees.

Han's cabin is a mess, and Luke could not care less. The bunk is big enough for two, maybe even three. He's not going to wonder how many others have shared it with his new friend, or think about how many mouths have licked their way over Han's cock here in the darkened room. He focuses on not tensing up at the touch of Han's dampened fingers against him, focuses on the feel of Han's arms holding him, focuses on the good, thick, full feeling as Han sinks deep into his body and his own hand finds his own cock, rubbing himself with furious strokes. Luke comes quickly, but Han keeps going, drawing out his own pleasure as Luke pants, enjoying every sensation. He's half hard again within a minute and gives himself short, pleasing tugs that won't get him off but do feel good.

It's nice to feel this good after having felt so bad.

After, he's a mess, and Han's more asleep than awake. There's room to rest their heads together, which is also something Luke didn't know he needed until right now. This long day has been full of firsts and losses and too many changes for Luke to count. He decides not to try. He closes his eyes and moves closer to Han, breathing in his scent until he falls asleep.


End file.
